megaregularshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordecai (Official)
'Mordecai '''is a main character in Regular Show. He is a 6ft tall 23 year old Blue Jay. He makes his non-canon debut in 2 in the AM PM. He is Rigby's best friend. He also has a crush on Margaret and works for Benson Appearance ''Mordecai is a 6'3 tall anthropomorphic blue jay. He is blue with a white chest and sports a black beak, teeth, chest line, as well as black stripes on his tail feathers and fingers, as well as two white stripes on his wings, or arms. Mordecai's white feathers variate throughout the cartoon, at times appearing pure white, sometimes appearing tinged blue. In the pilot his forehead has more white feathers. In the episode Don when he was five or six, he used to have buck teeth, and didnt have the black stripes on his fingertips and his tail feathers.' Personality Mordecai would be best described as mild-mannered and laid back. Like Rigby, he lacks clothing, plays video games, and he drinks copious amounts of coffee and soda. Out of the duo, Mordecai displays far more patience and responsibility than Rigby does. Even though almost every problem in every episode that was caused by the duo is Rigby's fault, Mordecai puts up with his laziness and immaturity, once filling out a job application for Rigby because he claimed it was "boring." Mordecai tends to be more sociable and friendly than Rigby, and has much more manageable relationships with others. Although Mordecai naturally despises work, he strives to keep a good reputation, once almost losing his life to avoid being labeled as a slacker, and vouching for extra work to pay for concert tickets. Mordecai's most obvious shortcoming is his inability to engage his love intrests. Whenever he is around his crush Margaret, he will often stutter or lose focus. In spite of this, he would often make up excuses to go to The Coffee Shop just to see her. Trivia *Mordecai has several characteristics that differ him from genuine birds, in fact, looking like a bird is the only thing Mordecai has in common with an actual blue-jay. *Although Mordecai is a bird, he appears to not have the ability to fly. *His beak sports a full set of teeth (as does Margaret). *He has two "toes" instead of the standard four. *Mordecai is one of the few characters who has not mentioned any relatives. The other one is Skips. *It is mentioned in Don that he doesn't have a brother, but it might not mean that he's an only child (he might have a sister(s). *Mordecai's eyes are bigger than usual in Don. *According to the episode Don, Mordecai has known Rigby since he was five years old. *Butt Dial was possibly the start of Mordecai and Margaret being boyfriend and girlfriend. *It is noted that his chest is sometimes light blue, but its main color is white, like all the blue jays. *In Butt Dial, Mordecai got a new cell phone, and Rigby made him a custom wallpaper titled Captain Toilet. *In Meat Your Maker he nearly died of hypothermia when Rigby broke the thermostat. *It is revealed that in Meat Your Maker he can't stay in places that are below 10 degrees or else he will become unconscious. *In Camping Can Be Cool he went to Art College. *Mordecai, like normal blue jays, is an omnivore. He has eaten another bird twice in Dizzy and Under The Hood. He also in Rigby's Body ate a salad. In Eggscellent, he ate eggs, another food in a normal blue jay's diet. *He has an different appearance in "The Pilot". *In Pilot and First Day, you can see Mordecai's head swishing around when he moves it. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Park Workers Category:Official Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes